starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Tarsonis City
Tarsonis City was the capital city of Tarsonis. A bustling metropolis, the Terran Confederacy was ruled from it in every meaningful way.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Tarsonis. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. Both its administrationGrubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. and police forceDeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. had reputations for corruption. History Tarsonis City was the planet's main city and seat of the Confederate Government. Its population, in the millions,Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. was greater than that of some terran worlds. The sprawling cityscape was punctured by the 'spires' of its tallest buildings, its architecture ranging from such high-rise structures, to slab-like apartment complexes, to slums and mazelike streets. Tarsonis City, Tarsonis was named twice because of its grandeur. Early in his history, the area that became Tarsonis City was home to a series of farms, but these were absorbed into the city as it expanded. During the Great War, the city was ruined by the Sons of Korhal and zerg invasion of Tarsonis. Rebel and Confederate forces battled in the streets and the western precincts was set aflame by a crashed battlecruiser. After the Brood War, feral zerg continued to infest the city.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Enemy Intelligence (in English). 2016-03-29. Attempts were made by the Terran Dominion to reclaim and salvage the city, but by 2505, these operations had been abandoned. The ruins of the Ghost Academy became briefly occupied by the Scantid Pirates, but was cleared out by a marine recruit group named Meatbag Squadron. However, after the assault the group was attacked by feral zerg under the command of a feral overlord, killing all but one marine, a recruit named Caston Gage, who set off to wander the ruined streets of the city.Jurgens-Fyhrie, Gavin. "Just an Overlord." (March 21, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Just an Overlord Accessed 2013-03-21. After the End War, a terrorist group known as the Defenders of Man established a base in Tarsonis City. At some point during her time with the Defenders of Man, Nova Terra visited the city. When her wiped memories were partially restored by Reigel, she remembered having gone there.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Lost Memories. (in English). 2016. She and her Covert Ops Crew investigated the planet, setting up garrisons surrounding the base to hold off the feral zerg on the planet while she investigated the base. When she entered, her intrusion was discovered, and the Defenders of Man activated a psi emitter in the base and began to evacuate. This lured feral zerg in the base, but did not deter her, and Nova entered the facility's command room. There she killed the technician in charge of the facility, and discovered that the Defenders of Man planned to use psi emitters on a civilian world in order to discredit Emperor Valerian Mengsk.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Defenders of Man. (in English). 2016. Known Locations Districts *"The Gutter" *Hacker's Flat *The Heights *New GettysburgFurman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #7" StarCraft 1 (7) (January 20, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Establishments *Bennet Mansion *Firefly Club *Kenshi Kafé *Milton Bodega *Olaf's *Starlite-Starbrite *Trank Club *Tygore Estate *Yorod Structures *Confederate Council Headquarters (presumably) *Ghost Academy *Hall of Reason (part of a university) *Kusinis Tower *Tarsonis City Municipal Hall *Terra Skyscraper *UNN Building *Waits Amphitheatre Other *Atkin's Square *Sookdar's Point References es:Ciudad Tarsonis Category:Terran settlements Category:Tarsonis City